Waiting
by Sempai Tnberry
Summary: Kaiba waits in the now forgotten Duelist's Kingdom for someone close to his heart. (Fluff. Shounen ai. All that good stuff ^_^ )


Nani? = What?

Daijobou desu. = Its okay. or Its going to be okay.

Arigatou = Thank you.

-kun = Particle for a male person whom the speaker is affectionate towards. (ex., "Kaiba-kun.")

Koinu= puppy dog (ko= baby, inu = dog.)

Waiting

It was so easy now...the isolation. So simple, easy to manipulate. He was alone in the universe, and wanted it that way.

Cold blue eyes scanned the dark city. What had it become? Some forgotten dream of a lay man, the throwaway toy of a greedy child.

Wind ruffled locks of chocolate hair as the steely eyes closed.

__

I am alone.

I love being alone.

Dust and ashes rose like ghosts as hard leather shoes struck the ground.

The isolation was a tool to keep the lost souls away from him. Away from what he had become.

A card in his pocket, warm to the touch, soft from constant use. Old faithful. The Blue Eyes.

Was the card his only friend, truly?

When it burst from the holographic disk, roaring and moving, did he long for it to truly live, so that he could feel the snow white metallic scales under his hand, so he could pet it like some huge purring cat?

Was he truly that lost to the game?

A lone figure stood in the forgotten alleyways of what was once the shimmering Duelist Kingdom. Lost. A royal blue trenchcoat billowed in the soft breeze.

Seto Kaiba.

The former champion's bony hands felt around his pocket to retrieve a lighter, accompanied by a cigarette. Laying the roll of paper on his lips, he snapped a flame out of the lighter to set it.

Taking a deep breath of the calming but cancerous smoke, Kaiba sighed, leaning against a dusty brick wall.

It was always easy for him to wait.

***

It was never easy for him to wait.

A second figure jogged furiously down the streets, breathing heavily, sweat beginning to roll down the side of his face. A duel monster card lay in his pocket as his coat flapped like a proud flag against himthe Red Eyes Black Dragon. Golden hair, messier than usual, billowed in the wind as Kaiba's trenchcoat did.

Jounouchi Katsuya.

His own impatience begged him desperately to hurryhe had waited long enough.

"Kaiba!"

His voice rang out among the dead streets, echoing against the phantoms of the solitary kingdom.

"KAAIIIBAA!"

He stopped short, panting heavily, doubled over with his hands on his knees.

Worries began to swarm through his mind.

__

What if I got the address wrong? What if I don't see him? What if he forgot? What if-

"You don't have to shout. I'm right here."

"SHIT!"

"I told you...you don't need to shout."

"Ya scared me."

Dark blue eyes gazed up from the shadows on Kaiba's gaunt face; his mouth curving into smirk at the sound of the blonde's excited stuttering.

"I'm really really sorry I'm late...I know we were supposed to meet five minutes ago...my watch's a little fast, I'm so sorry...please don't be mad, please! You know I...ummm....I brought you something."

A soft blush tinted his cheeks as the young man blinked, realizing his gift was no longer in his hands.

"Damnit...I must've dropped it..."

His hand reached out and grabbed Kaiba's jacket, dragging him along behind as he retraced his path. Twin pairs of footsteps echoed down the otherwise silent streets.

"I kinda got you flowers....eh heh, I hope you like them...I-nani?"

Jounouchi suddenly stopped, and stared ahead in disbelief. 

The bunch of roses lay in the street, the petals strewn all over the dirty cobblestones, most of the stems spread out and broken.

"I...I don't believe it..."

Kaiba watched Jounouchi with silent curiosity, his expression unchanging. The blonde was awfully upset, shivering gently, but not from the cold.

He seemed so...vulnerable, so helpless, despite how tough and macho he usually acted.

It reminded Seto Kaiba so much of himself...

His thin hand went to the younger boy's shoulder.

'Don't be upset. I don't care about the flowers."

"Shit.... I know...I just wanted...I can't believe I dropped them...I just..." 

Jounouchi stopped talking, afraid he might cry. The boy mentally cursed himself for being so...weak.... he felt a lump in his throat catching hold of the sobs gathering there.

Don't cry. Don't cry...

"Don't worry about it. Really, Jou-kun. Daijobou desu."

"I just wanted it to be perfect..."

"It is perfect."

Isolation isn't all that its cracked up to be.

Kaiba snaked his arms around the other boy's waist, pulling him close and closing his cold eyes. The soft smell of Jou's hair soothed his nerves more effectively than the smoke of the cigarette.

"I thought you wouldn't come. I didn't think you'd remember."

"Kaiba-kun...a-arigatou..."

"Like I said. Daijobou desu. No problem."

"I'm sorry. I had it all in my head...exactly how it would happen."

"Jou.... I hate being alone."

The words pounded in Kaiba's head, their solid truth ringing in his ears.

"I love you...your my little koinu, remember?"

"I hate that name."

"Why else would I call you that?"

Jounouchi finally laughed, seeming more like his boisterous usual self as he did.

"You know, Seto, you can be awfully obnoxious sometimes, even if you never crack a smile."

"Shhhh."

No more words disturbed the quiet air of the lost kingdom, as the two passionate boys lay their lips upon each other in kiss after warm kiss.

The two cards fluttered softly to the ground, the duel game forgotten for now. The twin dragons lay among the dusty rose petals, like shimmering diamonds and a red velvet pillow.

The white dragon and the black one, yin and yang, entirely different but attracted to each other with incredible force. Light and dark, blue eyes and red eyes.

The wait was over.

~*~fini~*~


End file.
